Our Own Gravity
by pokeitlikejello
Summary: Huddy. Cuddy and House are at a medical convention, but when a mix up occurs with the hotel booking, there's only one room for the both of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own House M.D. nor the characters. I don't own the lyrics from the Ani Difranco song "Hour Follows Hour" either.**  
Author's Note:** I had started this thinking it would be a oneshot. Then, I realized it was going to be much longer than I anticipated. So, four chapters. Yay!

* * *

**we make our own gravity to give weight to things  
then things fall and they break and gravity sings**

House followed after Cuddy, his cane hitting with a soft thud at each step. His duffel bag, which seemed to be growing heavier, was hanging by the strap around his shoulder. Cuddy pulled her black suitcase behind her as she made her way to the front desk of the hotel.

"Tell me, again, why I am stuck here with you?" House asked her, catching up to her side.

"Because God hates me," Cuddy answered.

"Maybe you should do something about that because whenever God punishes you, I always seem to be involved," House told her, annoyance in his tone.

Cuddy gave him a glance. "What can I say? He knows how much I loathe you."

"Love me, you mean," House corrected.

"Right." Cuddy stopped a few feet from the desk and lowered her voice. "Listen, I don't want a wake up call at four a.m. I don't want room service. I don't want extra pillows, blankets, soap, or shampoo. And my room will not be on fire."

"All right, but if your room actually does catch on fire, don't expect me to try and help." House had to hold back a smirk at Cuddy's list of all his former pranks when they were at conferences together.

Cuddy turned from House and approached the front desk. She smiled at the man standing behind the desk. "Hi. Lisa Cuddy. Checking in."

"And Greg House," House piped up, stepping alongside of Cuddy.

"In _separate_ rooms," Cuddy added in.

"Welcome." The man gave them both a smile. "It'll be just a moment."

The man went to typing at the computer under the counter. Cuddy scanned the hotel lobby, noting the trim painted in a gold color that matched the color outlining the tile on the floor. House's eyes were on Cuddy and he casually gave a quick pinch to her behind.

Cuddy turned in his direction quickly, eyebrows drawn. "Stop it."

"You had a string." House shrugged innocently and pointed to her backside.

Cuddy glared in response to House, who merely kept up his innocent act.

"I only have a Gregory House here," the man said, looking up from the computer.

"What?" Cuddy leaned forward as if she was going to try and view the computer herself. "The hotel rooms were called in together three weeks ago. We should both be there."

The man looked back down at the computer and shook his head. "No. It's just the one."

"Well, can I get a room now?" Cuddy asked.

"We're booked." The man gave an apologetic smile. "The medical conference and the International Aqua League filled us up."

"Cuddy, why the hell are we wasting our time with medicine when we can be part of the International Aqua League?" House asked her.

Cuddy ignored him. "There must be some mistake."

"No." The man shook his head again. "I'm sorry."

"You can stay with me," House offered.

"No way." Cuddy gave him a warning look.

"Why not?" House asked and then looked to the man. "The room's got two beds, right?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Come on, Cuddlecakes." House gave her a nudge. "What'd you say?"

"No." Cuddy had a horrified expression on her face. "I'll stay somewhere else."

"It's almost ten," House said. "Where the hell do you plan on going this late?"

"There's got to be somewhere else." Cuddy turned to the man behind the desk. "Could you direct me to another hotel?"

"Ten bucks says it's booked," House told her. "God's smiting you, remember?"

Cuddy kept her eyes on the man. "Please, could you-"

"There's a Best Western a few miles up the road, but your friend is right." The man looked to House before looking back at Cuddy. "It's booked as well. I guess I could suggest a motel that's about twenty miles from here. Though, it's not the greatest quality."

"It's better than staying with him," Cuddy replied.

"Come on." House frowned. "I'm not that bad."

"Do you have a taxi service?" Cuddy asked.

"Of course," the man answered.

He reached under the counter and pulled out a black cordless phone. He dialed the seven digit number quickly and handed the phone over to Cuddy. She took it from him as House looked on, agitated at the situation and Cuddy's stubborn denial of sharing a room.

"You've got to be kidding me." House muttered loud enough for her to hear.

"Shut up," Cuddy hissed at him in return.

"Your room key, sir." The man behind the desk extended a plastic key card to House.

"Thanks." House pulled the card from the man's fingers.

Cuddy spoke into the phone, "Hi, yes, I need a-"

House leaned closer to Cuddy and yanked the phone from her. He held it to his ear. "So sorry. She has to cancel. She's just been hired for another three hours."

House hung up the phone and handed it back to the man, who replaced it under the counter. Cuddy's eyes followed the phone being passed over before returning her gaze to House.

"What the hell is-"

"You're not staying at motel," House cut her off.

"Why do you even care?" Cuddy asked.

"Because I'm a gentleman," House replied.

"Oh, that's rich." Cuddy rolled her eyes to accompany her sarcasm.

House turned to the man. "Thank you for the excellent service. We'll handle our bags ourselves. She's a feminist, hates men."

"I just hate you," Cuddy spat to House.

"Continental breakfast at eight?" House was still focused on the man.

"That's right." The man gave a smile and a nod.

"Thanks and goodnight." House returned the smile and led Cuddy over to the pair of elevators.

"What the hell was that?" Cuddy asked once the elevator doors had closed them in.

"Just making you look like a bitch," House told her as he pushed the button for the fourth floor.

Cuddy folded her arms across her chest. "I'm not staying with you. I'll call a taxi from your room."

"Only hookers and drug addicts go to motels, Cuddy." House gave her a side glance.

"Then maybe you should go," Cuddy replied.

"Not when I have a wonderful room here."

The elevator stopped and the doors slid apart. House left first and began down the blue and beige carpeted hallway. Cuddy sighed and followed after him, pulling her suitcase along. House stopped in front of room four seventeen. He slid the key through the sensor and waited for the green light to signal the door being unlocked.

House turned the knob and opened the door. He flicked on the light as he entered into the hotel room. It had a short hall with a bathroom on the left. A small table was on the right next to a closet. House set the the key card on the table.

The room was large and held two beds on the left side of the room. Across from the beds was a dresser with a large mirror hanging over it and a desk with a television taking up half of it. In the right corner of the room was a table and two chairs. In the left corner was an armchair. Between the two corners was a glass door, which slid open to the balcony.

Giving a glance back at Cuddy, House entered the room and set his duffel bag down on the dresser. He continued further into the room to the glass door. He slid it open, allowing the cool breeze of the summer night to make its way into the room. He glanced at the two faded white plastic chairs on the balcony before entering back into the room, but leaving the door open.

Cuddy was seated on the bed further away from him as she picked up the phone from its place on the night stand between the two beds. She opened the drawer on the night stand and pulled out a phone book. As she flipped through the pages, House crossed over to her.

"Come on, Cuddy," House told her, a very slight gentleness in his voice. "It's late. By the time you get over to the motel and get settled, it'll be eleven. Just stay here tonight. You can get a room somewhere else tomorrow. Maybe one of the rooms here will open up by then."

Cuddy paused a moment. House did make a good case. They had to be at the conference at eight, which meant she had to get up at six if she wanted to shower before getting ready. And she didn't really want to stay at a motel either. Maybe if she did wait until tomorrow, she could get a room at the hotel or even at the Best Western.

Looking up at House, Cuddy closed the phone book and placed it back in the night stand. She shut the drawer and returned the phone to its former place.

"Fine," Cuddy agreed. "I'll stay here tonight only. But, don't even think about trying anything or putting my hand in warm water while I sleep or picking the lock when I'm in the bathroom."

"So, I _can_ push you off the balcony?" House asked, irritated.

Cuddy glared. "House."

"Okay." House raised a defensive hand. "Calm down, Cuddy. It's going to be a wild night and getting riled up now would be too much for you to handle."

Cuddy frowned slightly. "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

House shrugged. "Like you said, God's punishing you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thank you for your comments, guys! I'm glad you're interested. Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

**you can't really place blame cuz blame is much too messy   
some was bound to get on you while you were tryin to put it on me**

"Hurry up." Cuddy pounded on the closed bathroom door.

"Shut up," House spoke from inside the bathroom as he glared at the door.

"We're suppose to be there already." Cuddy glanced at her watch.

"Then, go." House finished buttoning up his shirt.

"Yeah, so you can stay here?" Cuddy asked. "No way. You came for the conference, there is no way in hell I'm letting you get out of it."

"Well, maybe if some people weren't in the bathroom forever, then I might have been ready," House said loudly, leaning closer to the door.

Cuddy folded her arms across her chest. "You're kidding, right?"

"And that damn blow dryer kept me awake." House turned on the sink full blast to try and block out the sound of Cuddy.

"You should have been up and getting dressed," Cuddy raised her voice to make sure he heard her over the water.

"And not shower?" House knocked over the small bottles of shampoo on the side of the tub with his cane. "After all the sex last night-"

"Please don't even start, House." Cuddy slammed her palm against the door. "I don't need everyone thinking that you and I had sex last night. It's bad enough I have to babysit you and make everyone believe I can handle the psychotic Gregory House, but I can't deal with the rumors. Not today."

"So I can let Princeton-Plainsboro know when we get back?" House asked her, cocking an eyebrow at the bathroom door.

"Not if you're dead," Cuddy replied.

"Threats, Cuddy?" House asked as he turned to the cupboards beneath the sink. He began to slam the doors open and closed. "What would God say?"

"I'm getting a room when we get back because I will _not_ stay with you another night," Cuddy told him.

House stopped slamming the cupboard doors and turned off the water. "Aw, come on, Cuddy? What's one more night? We leave tomorrow."

"Thank God," Cuddy muttered.

House heard her clearly since he stopped the distractions and stood next to the door. "Well, at least you're thanking Him now. Maybe you should show Him more appreciation. Maybe He wouldn't hate you so much if you did."

Cuddy frowned. "Would you come on, House? If we don't leave-"

The bathroom door swung open, causing Cuddy to cut herself off. House exited the bathroom and crossed over to his unmade bed. He swiped his cell phone and wallet before placing them in his pocket.

House looked back at Cuddy. "Seriously, Cuddlecakes, you need to shut up and stop worrying."

"Don't call me Cuddlecakes." Cuddy glared.

"Okay, Cudders." House shrugged.

"House," Cuddy warned.

"What, Cuddilicious?" House kept up his innocent act.

Cuddy shook her head. She couldn't fight him and knew it. She began to make her way to the door. "Let's go."

* * *

"This is all your fault," Cuddy whispered to House as she followed him into the large room of doctors.

In the front of the room, an older gentleman was standing at a podium and speaking. Around the room were tables set up, most of them full of men and women focused on the speaker. House led the way toward table nine, drawing attention to himself with his limp. Cuddy tried to ignore the stares.

"What do you mean this is my fault?" House asked in a lowered tone when Cuddy caught up to his side.

"You made us late," Cuddy replied, still keeping her voice hushed.

"Because you were in the bathroom forever," House told her.

Cuddy stopped at her chair, a card with her name on it set on the table in front of the chair. She seated herself quickly and looked in the direction of the speaker, giving him her full attention. House rolled his eyes and sat down in the seat next to hers. He gave a flick to his name card, sending it across the table and receiving a few glances from the other doctors at the table.

Seeing this display, Cuddy gave him a harsh glare before looking back toward the front of the room. House kept his back to the podium and leaned back slightly in his chair. He knew this was going to be boring, but he wasn't prepared for just _how_ boring.

Eventually, House turned himself to face the speaker after Cuddy kept jabbing him in the side. He wound up leaning forward in his chair, his elbows on his knees, his hands on either side of his face as his mouth hung open in what could only be utter despair at his current disposition.

At quarter to twelve and three speakers down, an hour long break for lunch was announced. House stood up quickly and looked in the direction of the buffet being uncovered.

"Thank _God_," he said loudly, receiving, yet again, stares from those around him.

"Stop it," Cuddy told him through gritted teeth as she pressed herself against his backside before moving away.

House turned and let his eyes follow her as she made her way out of the room. He frowned and began towards the buffet. He made sure to 'accidentally' bump a few people with his cane in order to reach the food faster. After all, he was starving.

Once House had filled his plate, he made his way back to his seat. He had been the first one back, but as the minutes passed, he was joined by a few other doctors.

"Dr. House, right?" the man next to him asked.

"No, Foreman," House told him, but then squinted slightly. "I meant Chase."

"Your card said 'House.'" The man pointed to the card lying across the table. He looked back to House. "I'm Toby."

"Hi, Toby," House said with mock brightness.

"You know, I've heard some stories about you," Toby said. "You don't seem as bad as what I've heard."

"Oh, I'm not bad at all," House replied. "It's Dr. Cuddy you have to look out for."

"Dr. Cuddy?" Toby repeated.

"Dark hair, nice tits." House indicated the empty seat next to him that Cuddy had been previously occupying. "I work with her. Don't be fooled by her appearance."

"Yeah?" Toby prompted, curious now because he had watched Cuddy enter late and had noticed her attractiveness before noting the way she carried herself as a professional.

"You think she's a bit conservative, pretty normal, right?" House shook his head. "Wrong. She's an animal in bed."

"House?" Cuddy's tone indicated he had been caught, but it was laced with a false cheerfulness.

"Oh?" House looked behind him and raised his eyes to Cuddy as she stood with a plate of food in her hand. "Back so soon?"

"Can I see you for a moment?" Cuddy asked politely and set her plate down.

House turned away from her. "No, I don't-"

Cuddy bent down and, in one quick motion, jammed a finger into House's right thigh. His face reddened slightly as he placed a hand to the now tender spot.

"Son of a bitch!" House cursed loudly, gaining the attention of half the room.

Cuddy was still leaning down toward his right side, her mouth close to his ear. "Now."

House pushed his chair back, causing Cuddy to step away quickly so his chair would not hit her. Cuddy began to lead the way out of the room and to the hallway. House followed after her, the pain in his thigh subsiding.

Once in the hallway, Cuddy stopped and turned in the direction of House. He stopped in front of her. Cuddy waited a moment for a group of three doctors to return into the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Cuddy spoke now that they were alone. "Why would you say-"

"Oh, relax, Cuddlecakes," House cut her off. "He won't say anything."

"Yeah, because that's what I'm really worried about," Cuddy spat back.

House raised his chin slightly as he stared down at her curiously. "Then, what are you worried about?"

"Shut up." Cuddy raised a pointed finger. "Go back in there and keep that damn mouth of yours shut."

"What if I want to ask a question?" House asked her.

"Don't," Cuddy spat back.

"We're dealing with very intense and complicated matters," House reminded her. "I'm sure a question'll just pop into my head at any moment. You wouldn't want little ol' me to go with unanswered questions, would you?"

Cuddy placed her hands to her hips in annoyance. "God forbid."

"Cuddlecakes, you've got to stop using that tone with God's name," House warned her.

"Get back in there, keep your mouth shut," Cuddy glared and began to head back towards the room, "and stop calling me Cuddlecakes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone! I'm glad you're all enjoying this fic. It's a bit of a short one. We just have this chapter and the next one before it concludes, but I hope you like it. Thanks for your wonderful comments. Enjoy!!**

* * *

**maybe we are both good people done some bad things   
i just hope it was okay. i know it wasn't perfect**

Cuddy threw her hairbrush and her blow dryer into her suitcase. House sat on his bed, watching her. She went over to the dresser and picked up her bag of hair clips and threw that in too.

"Come on," House said. "You're being ridiculous."

"No." Cuddy stopped and glared at him. "Your behavior was completely uncalled for. I can't stay here. I won't."

"You already asked the front desk," House told her. "No rooms opened up."

Cuddy zipped her suitcase. "I'm going to the motel."

"It's just one more night, Cuddy," House pointed out. "Will it really kill you?"

"I might kill you," Cuddy replied and yanked her suitcase from the bed.

House stood to his feet and moved in her way. "Eleven's a reasonable bed time, right? That's five hours away. You can go eat, come back, and it'll be about four hours, maybe less. And tomorrow we've got a three hour session at noon and then we're done. It would just make it more complicated for you if you stay at the motel."

Cuddy stared at him, her eyebrows drawing together. "Why do you want me to stay here so badly?"

"I'm just telling it how I see it, Cuddy." House shrugged and stepped out of her way. "Besides, you'd have to pay for your crummy motel room out of your own pocket. And you'd have to pay for the taxi to take you to and from here so you can be back for tomorrow."

Cuddy trudged past House, pulling her suitcase behind her. She was almost to the door when she stopped. She didn't really want to stay at a low quality motel, she didn't want to spend her own money on said motel, and she suddenly didn't even want to be here anymore, but for the last matter, she didn't really have a choice.

Taking in a breath, Cuddy rested her suitcase against the wall. She turned around and swiped the key card from the table next to her.

"I'm going to get dinner," she told House. "Alone. And when I come back, I want to be left alone. Understand?"

"What am I suppose to do?" House asked, frowning. "I'm hungry."

"Room service," Cuddy replied and left him in the room.

* * *

"Excuse me."

Cuddy turned slightly in her chair and looked toward the sound of the voice. A man stood next to her, a face Cuddy recognized. It was the man House had been talking to from their table at the conference. Cuddy did her best to give him a smile.

"I'm Toby," the man introduced himself and indicated the empty seat across from Cuddy. "Mind if I sit?"

"Uh," Cuddy hesitated a moment. "I, uh, don't mind. Go ahead. I'm Lisa, by the way."

"Thanks, Lisa." Toby sat down across from Cuddy. "It's a bit crowded in here, isn't it?"

Toby looked around the hotel restaurant. Cuddy followed his lead and glanced around as well. It was fairly crowded, but Cuddy was actually looking for any group that might have egged Toby on to sit with her.

"I heard you're an animal in bed," Toby said, bringing Cuddy's attention back to him, lost for words and now wondering who had prompted him to speak to her. Toby laughed. "Dr. House must be a joy to work with, huh?"

Cuddy felt a bit relieved, realizing that Toby wasn't poking fun at her, but sympathizing with her and making her feel a bit better by joking about it.

"I noticed you were by yourself," Toby continued on when Cuddy didn't respond. "I was over near the corner. Thought you might like some company after a rough day."

"I would." Cuddy gave him a smile. "Thanks. Where are you from?"

"New York," Toby answered with a smile. "You're from Jersey, right?"

"Yeah." Cuddy nodded.

"I've been there a few times," Toby said. "It's nice. Well, in most places anyway. You like it there? I'm sure your kids do with the changing seasons and all. I always loved the seasons in New York."

"Yes, they are nice," Cuddy agreed. "But, I don't have kids. I'm not even married."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Toby seemed surprised. "I just figured with you being so... never mind."

Cuddy frowned. "What?"

"No, it'd upset your boyfriend," Toby told her.

Cuddy shook her head, almost embarrassed. "I don't have one of those either."

"Wow." Toby relaxed against the chair. "I'm... shocked over here. You're gorgeous."

"Oh, no..." Cuddy felt the color rising to her cheeks.

"No, really," Toby insisted. "And here I was thinking I was sitting down to have dinner with a married woman with kids only to I find out you're completely available."

"Not completely."

Cuddy turned quickly, eyebrows drawn. Her eyes fell on House. "I thought I told you to stay upstairs."

"_No_." House leaned closer to her. "You said you wanted to be alone."

"I do," Cuddy insisted.

"You're not alone now." House indicated Toby.

"I meant be without _you_," Cuddy corrected her previous words.

"Should have been more specific, Cuddlecakes." House gave her an innocent shrug.

"How were you suppose to get back into the room?" Cuddy frowned. "I have the key."

"That doesn't seem to be an issue since we're together now," House pointed out.

"Are you staying in the same room?" Toby spoke up.

Cuddy turned back to him. "No."

"Yes," House answered, his eyes on Toby as well.

Cuddy sighed. "Yes. But, not by choice."

House moved around Cuddy's chair and over to Toby's. He stared down at him. "Get up."

"Don't," Cuddy asked of Toby.

"Come on." House gave a tug on Toby's arm.

Toby stared up at House, confused. "I was here-"

"First?" House finished, raising an eyebrow. He let go of Toby's arm. "Okay, let me spare you the next few hours. Here's how it would go. You'd joke, you'd get her to have a drink, you'd offer to pay for dinner, you'd try some cheap line to get her to your room. She'd go because she's stupid," House glanced at Cuddy, "or horny. It'd start getting hot and then she would leave you. She's a tease. You want no part in this."

Toby looked to Cuddy, uncertain of what he should do or say next. Cuddy gave a wave of her hand, defeated.

"Go," she told him. "I won't blame you."

Toby glanced back at House before pushing his chair out and leaving. House sat down in the now vacant chair and picked up the menu.

"Since this seat appears to be open," House said as he skimmed through the menu.

Cuddy stared at House, now with her chin resting in her palm. "I hate you."

* * *

"You gonna sit out here all night?"

House stared at Cuddy's backside as she sat in the chair on the balcony nearest to the door. It was dark out and the night held a breeze, but the air was warm. When she didn't give him a response, he slid the door closed and stepped up alongside of her chair.

"Want some?" House extended a mini bottle of Vodka, which matched the five resting in the crook of his arm.

Cuddy's eyebrows drew together as she looked up at him. "Where did you get those?"

"Took them." House shrugged.

Cuddy frowned. "House."

"Fine." House turned from her, preparing to go back inside. "Don't have any."

"Wait," Cuddy stopped him. "Give me one."

House smirked and faced her. He offered the bottle to her again. Cuddy took it from him and easily snapped the lid off. She took a long drink from it. House's smirk grew.

"Easy, tiger." He told her and moved past her legs, careful because of his thigh. He seated himself in the chair next to hers.

"Why did you chase Toby away?" Cuddy asked him.

"Really?" House raised an eyebrow as he opened a mini bottle for himself. "Did you hear his name?"

"He was nice," Cuddy said.

"Only because he wanted to sleep with you," House replied.

Cuddy looked away and downed the rest of the bottle. She took another bottle from House's lap, her hand brushing against his thigh and making his stomach sink slightly. House eyed her up a second and then drank his own bottle quickly, wanting to catch up with her. He opened another one for himself.

"Would that have been so bad?" she asked, but it was not really directed toward House.

House could have answered, and he would have, but his stomach was still in that low place and it was starting to tug his heart down with it.

"Yeah, well, it's almost eleven." He moved away from the subject. "And your hell weekend will soon be over."


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the conclusion to the fic. Thank you for your comments. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks, guys! You rock!**

* * *

**and too much is how i love you, but too well is how i know you   
and i've got nothing to prove this time, just something to show you   
i guess i just wanted you to see that it was all worth it to me**

"You want me to go steal some more?" House asked as Cuddy finished off her third mini bottle of Vodka.

Cuddy shook her head and set the empty bottle on the concrete with the other two. "No. I'm fine."

"And a little drunk," House added, finishing off his third bottle as well, just barely feeling the buzz, but knowing his Vicodin would kick it in.

"It's nice out." Cuddy had her gaze fixed out over the grassy area that occupied the space behind the hotel.

"You sure you're not cold?" House asked, his fingers skimming her bare arm. "You've got goose bumps."

Cuddy reached for her arms and rubbed her hands over them, warming them enough to chase away her goose bumps. House drew back and set his empty bottle next to his pile on the balcony floor.

"It's after eleven," House told her.

"So?" Cuddy asked, turning her head in his direction.

"You going to bed?" He asked.

"No," Cuddy answered. "Are you?"

"No." House gave a small shake of his head.

Cuddy directed her attention to where it had previously been and drew her knees up to her chest, resting her bare feet on her chair. House let his eyes linger on her. He desperately wanted something, but he wasn't sure as to what it was.

"What are you thinking about?" His words surprised himself.

"I..." Cuddy frowned. "Nothing."

"Tell me," House said gently.

Cuddy looked over at him and held his eye contact for a moment before looking away. "Nothing. I was just... thinking about my father."

"Why?" House prompted.

Cuddy shrugged, directing her gaze upwards and placing it on the crescent moon. "He had to do some traveling when I was younger. He always said that it didn't matter where he was because we had the moon. I could look at the moon and know he was seeing the same one wherever he was. That's strange, isn't it?" She glanced at House before looking back up again. "I think it's mine and my father's, but I share it with half the world when it's up there."

House stared at her as his eyebrows drew together. Cuddy's attention was still on the moon, her hair tossed back over her shoulders, stirring slightly in the breeze. When he didn't respond, Cuddy lowered her head and brought her eyes back over to him. She suddenly broke into a smile.

"What?" she asked him.

House snapped out of his trance and shook his head. "Nothing."

"Oh?" Cuddy raised her eyebrows and gave him a nudge. "Now, you tell me this time."

"You just..." House hesitated, not wanting to confess his thoughts, "looked different."

Cuddy kept her eyes on him. "What does that mean?"

"Soft," House clarified. "You looked very, very soft."

Cuddy frowned. "Soft?"

"Beautiful," House gave.

"Oh." Cuddy looked away, a blush adding to the one already coloring her cheeks due to the consumed alcohol. "I'm... going in."

Cuddy lowered her feet to the concrete and stood up. She was aware of her lightheadedness, which seemed to ease her rather than worry her. She gave House a smile and stepped around the empty liquor bottles before opening the balcony door and entering the hotel room.

House waited a moment and glanced up at the moon. He picked up his cane from where it rested against the arm of his chair and maneuvered around the bottles as well. He entered into the hotel room and closed the balcony door behind him.

The bathroom door was closed, making House aware of Cuddy's location. House limped further into the room and swiped his Vicodin bottle from the dresser. The pills rattled inside and House paused. Instead if opening it, however, he tightened the lid and set the bottle back on the dresser.

House made his way over to his bed and sat down on it. He set his cane against the night stand before lowering himself down on the bed. Cuddy emerged from the bathroom, wearing her short pajama bottoms and tank top. She gave a glance at House and flicked off the light. She made her way over to her bed in the dark and relaxed onto it.

"Shit." House sat up. "I forgot to take my Vicodin."

"You don't need it," Cuddy told him, looking over at his bed, but only seeing his outline. "Not after the alcohol."

"You'd be surprised at my tolerance level." House grabbed his cane and climbed out of bed.

"Don't tell me that," Cuddy replied, frowning.

House crossed to the dresser and opened his Vicodin bottle. He popped a pill and swallowed it dry as he closed the bottle. He placed it back on the dresser before heading back to his bed. However, he stopped next to Cuddy's and gave her a nudge.

"Move over," House said.

"What?" Cuddy asked.

"Move over." House nudged her harder.

"No," Cuddy whined. "Get away."

House set his cane aside and pushed his hands against her, much to Cuddy's protests with her trying to slap him away. House won by making enough room to join her. Cuddy let out a sigh and scooted further over on the bed.

"Better than staying at a motel, huh?" House gave her a jab in the arm with his finger.

Cuddy winced slightly and reached a hand up to massage the place he poked. "I'm still debating that one."

"You think you're clever, don't you?" House turned his head in her direction.

"Maybe." Cuddy removed her hand from her arm and smirked.

"You're not," House told her.

"Thanks," Cuddy replied, the smirk still on her face.

House fell silent, which gave signal to Cuddy that she could fall asleep. She shifted slightly on the bed, wanting a blanket to cover herself, but knowing it was too warm for one. She threw an arm over her head as she closed her eyes, attempting to get comfortable.

"Cuddy," House spoke up.

"Huh?" Cuddy opened her eyes and looked to him.

House turned slightly toward her. "Your weekend wasn't _that_ bad, was it?"

"I guess it _could_ have been worse," Cuddy said. "Like if I... _died_ or something."

House frowned. "Yeah, that makes me feel better."

"You feel bad?" Cuddy's voice held traces of surprise.

"Hell no," House denied. "Like I said, it makes me feel better that you had a terrible time."

"Your sarcasm hinted otherwise," Cuddy told him.

"You're too drunk to recognize sarcasm, Cuddlecakes," House returned.

Cuddy glared at him. "I'm not drunk."

"Yeah," House gave in easily, sarcasm accompanying his agreement.

"I'm not," Cuddy protested.

"Good night." House ignored her.

"You don't believe me?" Cuddy sat up. "Do you want me to walk a straight line to prove it?"

Cuddy moved to crawl over House, not even realizing it would have been easier to leave the bed from the side she was on. House couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped as he took hold of Cuddy's arm with one hand while placing his other around her abdomen to force her back down.

"That isn't necessary," he spoke as he cut his laugh off.

"I can do it," Cuddy insisted and gave one last fighting chance at getting up before relaxing against the bed.

"I'm sure you can," House humored her and removed his hand from her, but kept his arm draped over her abdomen.

It was Cuddy who fell quiet now. She closed her eyes, drawing in a breath. It was then that she realized House's arm was still on her. Cuddy thought about this a moment before a new realization hit her. As her brow furrowed, she opened her eyes.

"House?" Cuddy asked.

House's eyes were closed and his voice was tired. "Yes?"

"Did you cancel my hotel room?" Cuddy looked over at him.

House smirked. "That's between me and God, Cuddlecakes."


End file.
